Heartlocked
by XaireXjac0bX
Summary: Jacob didn't talk 2 his old friend Macky 4 a long tym.But when suddenly he imprinted on her he can't help but get closer 2 her. When she knew that, she had the desire 2 become a wolf.Will Jacob agree 2 help her or will he just allow somebody 2 do it? JxOC
1. Fall to Spring, Winter to Summer

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any twilight characters or plots. I'm just borrowing it for entertainment purposes. The characters who you are not familiar with and the plot are those i own.

**A/N:** This is my second fanfic! I will make it not too long or too short, just average length 'cause vacation will soon be over and i'm sure that i'll be busy with school works... that's all! **R&R**! h0pe y0u like it! :)

* * *

**  
Chapter 1: Fall to Spring, Winter to Summer**

Ever since we were kids, we've always been best friends. We actually thought that we were siblings. That time, we were so hard to separate that our parents have no choice but let the other sleep over one's house.

I remember once we were playing by the beach. We were running like there's no tomorrow. Jacob was always the one who wins our race and I was always the one who would get hurt. I'd always stumble on a rock then have a wound on my knee. I'd cry and he will too like he was experiencing the same pain I am having. Since then I treat him as my big brother.

We were that close though, as we were growing up, our closeness was decreasing. He met new friends at school and so am I. Our circle of friends now never became one although we attend the same school and most of our schedules are the same.

That's why I am wondering why it became like that. We used to talk to each other like every second and now even a second we don't. We used to hang out at each other's place but now even passing by the front of our house we don't. Why did we become so separated when before we're like super-glued? Why did…

"Miss Carlson! Pay attention please!"

I almost jumped to my feet when I heard Mrs. Levi's angry voice. I was in my music class and I was pressing the wrong note in my keyboard. I quickly composed myself, slightly shaking my head from my daydream and looked at the musical sheet in front of me.

I started where I ended then let myself play gracefully. Since I was little, playing keyboard or piano is my expertise. Jacob would always request me to play and he would always clap his hands during the song then I would find out that he was already asleep after I was finished. I was always mad whenever he did that so I would tickle him whenever I caught him sleeping. But he's a heavy-sleeper so always I would give up on tickling him and I would lay beside him and also sleep.

My music class went fast. The bell rang right before Mrs. Levi's unending sermons started, saving us from boredom.

I went directly to the cafeteria. My friends were already at our usual table at lunch. I went to the counter to get my food. Then, I went back to our table.

In the corner of my eyes, I can see where Jacob and his friends were. Although I'm used to his muscularity, I was always surprised whenever I see him. He was already well-built and _very_ tall even though he's just sixteen. And his face… his face was now different. It's like a mask was worn by him. He was just _not_ him. I cannot feel the warmth and love in his face which I'm seeing right now…

'_I miss you, Jake.'_

"Macky!" I felt someone shaking slightly my shoulders but I just shrugged. "AIRE MACKONY CARLSON!" [yep, that's my full name]

"What?!" I answered blankly turning around to face Paige Maxwell, my best friend who was sitting beside me.

"Earth to Macky?!" – I raised an eyebrow to her – "That freakin' huge boy is looking at you," she said while pointing at Jacob.

"He got a name, okay? It's Jacob Black," I said while munching a part of my sandwich. Then I suddenly felt that my mouth fell open. I turned my head to where Jacob was. And he was there in his seat looking so gorgeous and fine with a sweet smile on his face; his eyes resting on mine. Paige was right; he was _really_ looking at me.

By the time I lay my eyes on his, it is like all the coldness I felt all those years we were separated were brushed off by the warmth in his eyes. The blueness in the surroundings was suddenly colorful. The fall became spring and the winter became summer. All of the sad emotions I was feeling were turned upside down out of the blue. I can feel that it is the end of a miserable feeling... the beginning of a wonderful life.

_'Why is he looking at me like that? What is he up to? Will everything be back to normal, to how it was before?'  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **What do you think Jacob will do? Will he talk to Macky or not? ...hmm, i guess that's pretty obvious..haha..please read and review! constructive criticism is accepted... _love lots, **XaireXjacobX**_

* * *


	2. A Promise Clutched Into His Heart

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight.

**A/N: **Sorry it took me almost a week to update. I have so many school works to do. But fortunately, i was able to write between my homeworks. Ta-da... new chapter. **reminders** _italics _= thought/idea. This chapter is longer, obviously. So, i wish you like it. R&R. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Promise Clutched Into His Heart  
**

**Jacob Black (POV)  
**

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, Quil! I could never be wrong about this," I told Quil Ateara. He raised an eyebrow with true curiosity in his eyes. I can say that they were really worried about my imprinting… Or do they just not believe me?

There's this girl named Mackony Carlson; Macky for short. She's my childhood friend. For this kind of place (La Push), her kind was so bizarre. Instead of tan skin and dark hair, she has light skin and deep strawberry blonde hair. We used to be very close but because of other friends, we were separated.

I have never had feelings for Macky before. I just saw her as my little sister and nothing more despite of her good looks. However, when I saw her in her locker this morning, it's like everything went black and she was shining and all I could see is her. I can't help but look at her beautiful hazel eyes… I can't help but smell her fragrant vanilla scent… I can't help but get attracted by her… I can't help but get closer to her… _I've imprinted on her!_

I told Quil and Embry about this immediately. And now, it seems like they don't believe me.

"Oh, maybe she has long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes," Quil teased. "Or maybe a thin nose… or maybe she's also 5'4. Hmm, what do you think, huh, Jacob?" Embry joined in.

"Oh, come on, guys! Be serious! Those are all Bella's features! Macky is way too different from Bella," I exclaimed. Sometimes I get sensitive whenever people touch that subject. They just looked at me like I was missing something or like something was obvious about what I said.

"Alright, I get it. I may be in love with Bella… very deeply in love with her but imprint is different. It is stronger – like what you said. It's like gravity moves you know," I explained to them.

"Yeah, yeah. We believe you, okay? Just stop the drama," Embry hissed.

"Imprinting is a lot of drama, you know? Maybe someday you'll know it," I shot back at Embry knowing that he hasn't imprinted yet. He just made a face.

"Okay, so what are you going to do now? I mean, you can't just go to her and say 'Hey, Macky! I'm a werewolf and you're my imprint. Can you be my girlfriend?'" Quil said impersonating my voice at the quoted part. I rolled my eyes; Embry just chuckled.

"And considering that she's your childhood friend, you need to explain what happened to you in those past few years," Quil continued.

I sighed then I looked at Macky whose table was not so far from ours. By the time I rested my eyes on her attractive face, my lips automatically twitched into a smile.

Paige saw me and she immediately called Macky. When Macky turned her head with her deep strawberry-blonde swaying to the motion, my smile widened which she didn't seem to notice.

I felt like a fool when suddenly I stood up and towards her, I walked like she's a magnet strongly pulling me.

**Macky Carlson (POV)  
**

My heart is like going to burst when I saw Jacob. The pounding of my heart is deafening. I can't move; even my breathing seemed to stop. All I can do was smile at him and let my eyes follow his trail from his seat to mine.

"Hey, Macky!" he said when he was closer. All of the conversation happening at our table was abruptly interrupted by his deep manly voice.

I was going to answer when suddenly I felt an anger building up on me. I stood up and threw my food at the trash bin then I left my friends who were confusedly watching me.

When I was far enough, I didn't notice Jacob was following me; I didn't even realize that I was already in front of my locker.

I was already holding the handle of my locker to open it when suddenly Jacob push it so hard that it made my hand let go of it. I think it even had a dent by seeing his strength.

"Macky?! Why did you do that?" he asked so loud that I was grateful that only few students were in the same hall. I realized he was really angry because he was quivering.

"I… I wa… it just… you uh… –er," I stumbled on my words which made him become angry even more. I started to shiver, not because of anger but because of fear.

I told myself not to panic. Successfully, I overcome the lump in my throat which was starting to build and then, I was ready to speak. The fear I felt faded away and the anger takes place again.

"How 'bout you, Jake, what do you think you're doing?" I shot back at him sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow. I could feel that his anger was lessening.

"I am angry at you, Jake! You didn't talk to me for how many years… ten years! Then, a while ago, you approached me like nothing has happened… like we talked just yesterday," I cried.

"You talked so casual despite of the emptiness you've given me in those years. And now you had the guts to be mad at me? Ha. Seriously, Jacob Black," I continued with a much lower voice when he didn't react.

"Then, what do you want me to do?"

"Explain."

**Jacob Black (POV)  
**

"Explain," she said with her eyes seriously rested on mine.

I become nervous all of a sudden. _'What am I going to tell her? That I've imprinted on her that's why I approached her? That she's my gravity now? Urgh, too much drama. But I know sooner or later I have to tell her… No, no, no. This is not the right time.'_

"Wh – What do I need to e – explain?"

_'Jacob Black, you're a coward,'_ I told myself.

She groaned, "Duh?! Those no-talking-with-each-other years! What did you do to my best friend Jacob Black, huh? Why was he gone?"

"O – Oh! Is that it?" I said relieved. She was looking at me still wanting answers.

"Oh, not right now." I saw her roll her eyes and heard her groaned.

"But when? I need answers immediately! Please, please, please, tell me," she pleaded. I wanted to fulfill her wish but I should not. This is not the right place and time.

"Macky, I want so bad to explain to you everything but… uh… I think this is not the right place… and time."

She sighed, "Alright. I'll make an alternative. Since this is not the right place and time, later you'll explain everything. Make up to me after school. Deal?"

"Sure, sure."

"Good boy, Jake!" she said finally smiling. I chuckled because it's like I'm a dog, which is true.

"It's a date then," I challenged.

"Augh… funny Jake," – short pause – "but sure I'll take it."

When I heard her say that, deep inside of me was celebrating. I just couldn't let it be shown to her that I was unbelievably happy.

"Anyway, welcome back brother!" she enthusiastically said while attempting to put her arms around my shoulders. She was making full use of her jumping but still couldn't. I laughed then patted her head by the time she gave up on reaching my shoulders.

"Ha, ha, ha. You too, shortie."

"Urgh! Don't call me like that! It's not my fault I'm just 5'2" and you're a huge, huge, huge giant," she uttered while folding her arms across her chest.

"That's exaggerated Mack."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ahhh. I missed you!!!" she cried then she put her arms around my waist.

"I missed you too," I answered after hugging her back. I didn't want that moment to end but then, the bell rang.

"Oh, I guess this is goodbye," she said. "Oh! Sorry my bad. I meant see you later."

I smiled. She returned my gesture.

"Yeah, see you later. I'll wait by the parking lot, 'kay?"

"Hmm, promise? You'll be there?"

"I assure you. 100% guaranteed." She giggled.

"I promise you," I said in a more serious tone. _'I promise that I would be there waiting after school, that I would be there whenever you need me, that I would be your protector as far as possible, that I would never ever be weary in loving you and never ever stay away from you like I did before.' _

With one last glimpse of her gorgeous features, I started walking headed to my next class with a promise tightly clutched into my heart.

* * *

**A/N:** So there Jacob and Macky will have a date!!! I'm so excited to write the next chapter...lol. Anyway, i guess it'll be another week before i finished the 3rd chapter. For the meantime, enjoy the first two chapters! R&R please!!! _love lots, **XaireXjacobX**_

* * *


End file.
